


Lost and Found Out

by chewxonxtinfoil



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewxonxtinfoil/pseuds/chewxonxtinfoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folie a Deux era, Patrick has stupid feelings he can't get rid of, Pete is stupidly clueless as he focuses on raising his son and attending to his needy wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting in a Honeymoon

Patrick sat in the lobby of the busy airport as he waited for the arrival of some small first class airplane, that happened to be carrying his best friend, and the one and only Pete Wentz.

He sat with his laptop open and headphones plugged in. They were supposed to be on “some sort of vacation or something” for a week or two from working on the new album, but Patrick couldn’t help but find him self bugging the sound and tech guys to no end, and even going over some of the editing, sound managing, and decision making from his little laptop or in his apartment all the way in Chicago. Pete had told him he was going to work himself to death, and needed a break, but Patrick couldn’t tear himself away. He was doing what he loved and loved what he was doing. He wanted to stay updated (though the poor crew at the recording studio is probably being driven up the walls.)

Patrick continued to concentrate on his “vacation,” brow furrowed, biting down on his lip when he was deep in thought, when he felt someone sit next to him.

He didn’t think anything of it until the person shoved their hand in his face. He recognized it too well.

He took his earbuds out and turned to Pete, who looked a little bit off for some reason. Patrick didn’t know what it was, but he could tell by Pete’s general state of being, and the energy he was giving off that something was wrong. Being close friends for around eight years makes it easier to pick up on these things.

“Are you still working on that freakin’ song? It’s time off, man.” Pete said, arms crossed, not even looking at Patrick.

Patrick laughed at his best friend, assuming it was just another one of his mood swings and packed up his computer.

“Alright, let’s go.” Patrick said. “Then you can explain to me why you decided to randomly get on a plane to Chicago, unplanned, with hardly any luggage, an no rides or reservations of any kind. Pete Wentz cant exactly ride a bus, and taxies are impossible to get –”

“That’s why I called you.” Pete interrupted him.

Patrick sighed, “Alright. Just explain on the way. Let’s go.”

~*~

“So uh, I need to talk to you about something.” Pete said after they got in the car.

“Uh, okay. You mean you flew all the way out here just to talk to me? You know I own a phone right?” Patrick questioned him as he started up the car.

“Well, it’s really important, and I just kind of needed to get away. Plus I’d rather do it in person.” Pete explained. Pete has always been a strange guy, for as long as Patrick has known him, so he wasn’t too surprised. He just couldn’t help but wonder why Pete was acting so stressed out. Maybe it’s Ashlee, he thought. Maybe they got in another argument and Pete’s just running away like he usually does. Running away and finding comfort in Patrick. Like he always does.

“Okay, so what is it then?” Patrick prompted.

“I’ll tell you when we get back to your place.” He said, sighing and crossing his arms again. Patrick playfully rolled his eyes, and his curiosity urged his foot to push down just a little harder on the gas pedal, hoping to get home just that little bit faster.

They got to Patrick’s place, and Pete plopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table like he owned the place. Patrick sat down next to him and crossed his arms.

“Alright.” Patrick said. “Now what is it that’s got you so moody?”

Pete sighed. “Ashlee… Ashlee’s pregnant dude.”

Patrick’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He ignored the sudden drop in his stomach and tried to formulate a response. But all he could muster was, “Dude.”

Pete sighed. “I know.” he said.

“What are you going to do?” Patrick asked.

“I… she wants to keep it.” Pete said, resting his face in his hands.

There was an awkward pause.

“So, are you going to marry her?” Patrick asked.

Pete sighed. “Well I guess I kind of have to. My image isn’t that great as it is. I can’t go around having illegitimate children, and as for Ashlee, I’m sure it’d just mutilate her image to no return.” Pete explained. “And if I really am going to have a freaking kid, I at least want it to have some normalcy in it’s life.”

“Way to think ahead.” Patrick muttered, and he wansn’t sure if it was sarcastic or not. “But you love her right? Do you love her enough to marry her?”

“Well, yeah. I guess. I mean I love her but… fuck. This is all happening so fast. We’ve only been dating for a year… and that’s one of the reasons why I’m here. We got in an argument, because she wanted to keep it and get married, and I just kind of freaked out and ended up here.”

“Wait,” Patrick said. “She told you she was pregnant and you left? What if she thinks you’re not coming back? Pete, you have to call her and tell her you’re going to marry her and apologize, and whatever. Then you’re going to go back there and marry her and have a happy family okay?”

Pete nodded. “Okay. Okay. I’ll do it. Just, can I stay here for the night?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Patrick said, patting his back. “You alright, man?”

He took a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, everything is just happening so fast and I’m freaked out.”

“Everything is going to be fine. You’re freaked out now, but you’ll have nine months to get used to the idea. And when you’re married and the baby’s born, you’ll all be a happy family.” Patrick said, gently rubbing his shoulder.

Pete nodded and lifted his face from his hands. “Alright. Yeah. I can do this. Thanks Trick.” he said, giving Patrick a thankful hug that was really just comforting for himself. “I’m going to go call her then.”

Patrick nodded. “Okay. I’ll order pizza or something. And you can sleep on the couch.”

Pete nodded and left the room to call Ashlee.

Patrick has never really been too fond of Ashlee. He doesn’t hate her, in fact he doesn’t even really dislike her, he just thinks that Pete can do so much better. In the back of his mind, he always wondered if the whole Pete-Ashlee thing was really more of a publicity stunt. Up her image so she’s known as something other then Jessica’s little sis, and Pete, well, he does a lot of things to get the press' attention. Not because he’s set on being famous, or really not even for attention, but because he finds it amusing to see how people react to his little stunts, and also because he likes messing with peoples heads. He’s not exactly the attention whore people make him out to be. Well, no, he is. But not for the media.

Though, Patrick hasn’t ever really been fond of any of Pete’s girlfriends. He’s had pretty much the same feeling about all of them. The fact that they were always a bit annoying and he just kind of wanted them to go away whenever they were around. And how they seemed to cling to Pete and be all possessive of him. Something about that seemed to rub him the wrong way.

He decided that it was because he was Pete’s best friend, and the girls always acted like they were the most important. Like they knew Pete better then anyone else, when it wasn’t true. That was Patrick. Patrick knew him inside and out. Patrick was the one that knew how to make him feel better when he’s down, and just the right thing to say when he was in one of his “moods.”

Now with careful observation and consideration, one would also notice that this feeling of annoyance and dislike washes over Patrick whenever he sees Pete with a girl. A lot of people would call this jealousy. Probably because it is. But Patrick would just deny that and tell himself it was actually just that Pete didn’t date likable people.

But in reality, there was nothing wrong with these girls. They were perfectly fine people who most people (especially someone as patient and nice as Patrick) wouldn’t dislike, unless they were jealous.

But Patrick has told himself many times that he doesn’t in fact like Pete like that. Pete has been his best friend for eight years now, and they’re just close is all. Patrick just doesn’t like sharing him all the time. And that’s why he’s jealous. It has nothing to do with Patrick being in love with him or anything.

Because he’s not. And he’s spent years telling himself that.

He wants Pete to be happy, he just doesn’t think that Ashlee truly makes him as happy as he says she does. He Says he loves her, and in his own way he probably does, but there’s no way he would marry her if she wasn’t having his kid.

But Patrick thinks that Pete will probably be able to convince himself that he’s happy to get through the wedding and maybe the first few years of his kids life. Sure Pete and Ashlee love each other, but they’re not in love, and eventually both of them are going to want out. Neither one of them really seem like the kind of people to settle down anyway.

And Patrick will just have to be there for him when things start to go down hill. But then again, when isn’t he?

Patrick pulled out his laptop again to continue his previous work. It’s his favorite song on the album so far, but right now all it is is raw vocals and piano. He needs to come up with something to make it more full. Pete had the idea of turning this song into a bit of a reprise too, so Patrick would have to figure out how to throw that in there as well.

He wanted this song to be a perfect balance of emotions. It was his favorite song on the album because Pete wrote it for him. He wrote it about him. It was as if he crawled into Patrick’s head and wrote it using his brain. It felt like it was Patrick confessing and venting through the song though they were Pete’s words.

“Hey Trick. So it’s settled. We’re getting married.” Pete said, waltzing back into the living room. “You’ll be my best man right?”

“Of course.” Patrick said, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Patrick Martin Stump. Put the computer down now and congratulate me. I’ll soon be a married man.” he said with a grin, holding his arms out for a congratulatory hug.

Patrick laughed and stood up, obliging Pete in the hug.

“Congratulations man, you seemed to have gotten over your freak out rather quickly.” he said raising an eyebrow.

“Well yeah. I talked it over with her and I figured I should talk myself into being happy because I don’t really have much of a choice.”

And you don’t want to go back to the place you were a year ago. Patrick added mentally, quickly shaking he memory of the empty pill bottle, and the trip to the emergency room from his mind. Pete’s attempted suicide is something he’s tried to erase from his memory, but never really goes away.

“Well I’m glad you’ve accepted it.” Patrick said, patting Pete on the back before letting go. “You’ll be a great dad. Or at least you’ll be able to financially support the kid.”

Pete laughed. “Shut up man. I’ll be a great dad. I have nine months to think about it.”

~*~

"I'm so nervous man. I'm getting married. How the fuck did this even happen?" Pete told his best man as they got ready to walk down the isle.

Patrick laughed. "You'll be fine. Now let's go."

Pete nodded and they began slowly walk down the isle. Or attempted to at least. Pete was so nervous he could hardly even walk in a straight line down the isle. He almost tripped over himself before he was even three steps in, his beat was off, and if Patrick didn't know any better he'd think Pete was intoxicated.

"Pete, calm the fuck down. You'll be okay, I promise." Patrick mumbled as people's eyes were on them.

Pete continued to ooze nervousness as if Patrick had never said anything, so he decided it was his time to pull out his master calming effects if he wanted Pete to get through this wedding unharmed. (Even if he didn't really approve of the wedding, he was going to do it anyway because he was a good person, or at least he tried to be.)

"So, I was thinking, for my best man speech you know? What if I added some sort of phrase or reference or something at the end, from like top gun or something, that only you and I will get?"

Pete shrugged. "Um, do whatever you want man..."

"No, I don't think I will actually. That's lame. What if I..."

"N-No, you should do it. It'd be awesome." Pete said, feeling the slightest bit calmer, and also grateful for his best friend's powers of distraction.

"Eh. Maybe. I'll think about it." Patrick said, shooting him a smirk. "Oh look, we made it." Patrick said when they finally reached the fancily decorated arch and the minister.

Pete exhaled, then the band started playing the wedding march, and all the focus turned to Ashlee, in her expensive yet beautiful wedding dress at the beginning of the isle. If the cliche's would have it, then Pete's nervousness should have vanished the moment he set his eyes on his beautiful soon-to-be wife. But instead his heart race increased.

Vows were said, and sealing kisses were had, and Pete was a married man. Then it was time for the reception. People were dancing and eating, and Patrick stood up, ready to give his best man speech. No one looked up from what they were doing, so Patrick was about to pull a cliche and tap on a wine glass, when Pete’s brother came to the rescue, shouting a “Hey everyone attention over here!” Almost too loudly, causing everyone to turn and look in their direction. Patrick exhaled, slightly nervous, and began his speech.

“Well, I’d like to give a toast. But first, I’d like to say a few words. I honestly never thought that I’d see the day when Pete Wentz, and my best friend, got married. I don’t know how you did it Ashlee, but you managed to do what I thought was impossible for years.” That was a lie. Patrick in fact knew exactly how this happened, but no one else, did, so for the sake of the cheesy best friend speech he left any hints about that out. “He’s a great guy, and you’re one lucky girl Ashlee, and if you weren’t marrying I’d have him.” Patrick joked. People laughed. No one, not even Patrick knew exactly how true those words were. “So, here’s to the bride and groom.” he said raising his glass. “Oh and Pete, ice, fire, or clear.” He smirked as he rose his glass further, concluding the toast and took a drink. Pete was the only one who burst into a fit of laughter, and the only one who got the reference, which made Patrick smile.


	2. Troubled Thoughts and the Self Esteem to Match

Patrick sat in the waiting room at the hospital typing away at his blog as he waited for the okay to enter the hospital room. So far, the only one’s in the room were Pete and Ashlee’s mother. Patrick, Travie, and Ashlee’s father were all seated in the deserted waiting room. There was an awkward silence, and a lot of anticipation.

Mr. Simpson was never supportive of his daughter dating Pete Wentz. In fact he out right hated Pete. And now that he knocked up his daughter, (it was pretty obvious among the family members that the wedding was in fact a shotgun wedding) well let’s just say that no one would be surprised if Pete magically disappeared at the hand of Ashlee’s father.

So basically, Patrick was sitting two chairs over from the man who wanted his best friend’s head.

If Travie wasn’t sitting next to him dozing off, Patrick might have had to leave the room due to the intense uncomfortable energy lurking in the air.

He then pulled out his phone and sent a text Joe and Andy to see “when the hell they were going to get there.” It was pretty lucky that this happened while they were all in LA working on finishing up the album.

A few minutes later, Joe and Andy came rushing into the waiting room out of breath.

“We’re not too late are we?” Andy asked.

Patrick shook his head. “What took you guys so long?” he asked.

“We were running late because Joe fell asleep, and you know how long it takes for him to wake up and actually be useful, then there was a shit-ton of traffic.” Andy answered sitting down in one of the chairs between Patrick and Mister Simpson, which Patrick was grateful for.

Joe rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of Travie. “Yeah yeah, blame it all on me. How long have you been here?” Joe asked Patrick, speaking across the sleeping Gym Class Hero’s front man.

“A couple hours.” Patrick answered. 

“Ashlee’s been in labor for a while. Pete’s in there with Misses Simpson. I’ve never seen him look more frazzled.” Patrick said with an amused   
smile on his face.

The other two boys laughed in amusement, and the room fell silent again. Patrick went back to his blog, and Joe and Andy played with their phones and flipped through some of the boring magazines on the side table.  
It wasn’t until twenty or so minutes later that the nurse finally came in, informing the that they could now go see the baby. Mister Simpson shot up out of his chair rather quickly and ran down the hallway towards the hospital room, while the others were a bit slower coming too and getting up off their asses. Patrick put his laptop away and shook Travie awake, then the four of them made their way following Joe Simpson.

Once in the room, it was a sight most would imagine. The parents and the father crowded around the mother who was holding the baby and smiling, but really looked like she just wanted to sleep.

“Hey.” She said as we walked in. “It’s a boy.”

Joe “Awwed” and walked over and kneeled down next to the bed.

Ashlee then handed the baby to Pete, who took him with nervous arms, but smiled down at him in a way only a proud new father could.

“His name is Bronx.” Pete said to his friends. “Bronx Mowgli Wentz.”

“Leave it to Pete to name him after the god damn Jungle Book.” Andy teased, and Pete playfully glared at him.

Pete then handed the baby to Ashlee’s mom who was making grabby hands for him. Mister Simpson stood behind her and cooed at the baby. Patrick walked over and stood next to Pete, congradulating him.

“Thanks man.” He said. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“Yeah, thank god he looks like Ashlee.” Patrick teased, earning him a playful punch in the shoulder. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Pete asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Patrick said. Tina Simpson then passed the baby over the bed to where Patrick was standing. Patrick took him in his arms, not sure what to do at first. But the baby fit nicely in his arms, something he didin’t really expect, and he smiled down at him.

“Bronx, huh?” He said. “Well aren’t you cute.” Patrick cooed. He had always wanted to be a father, and now holding this newborn baby in his arms brought back the parental feeling of want. He kind of wanted to kidnap the baby and keep him for himself, but at the same time, he’s not sure he’d know the first thing about raising a kid. He loves kids, and he might want one one day, after maybe a years worth of parenting classes that is.

“Can I hold him? Please?” Joe begged, appearing next to Patrick. Patrick laughed and handed him over.

~*~

Patrick walked into his apartment and plopped down on the couch after a long day at the studio. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. The album was almost done, they were just working on tweaking a few things and making things perfect. Patrick of course needed to be there, but he excused Pete since he had a new born baby and all.

The fact that Patrick was this tired caused him a slight feeling of depression. He was only 24 and the fact that two years ago he could put in a full day’s work and then some with energy to spare made him feel like a loser. (Though anyone who knows who he is would say he’s the furthest thing from it.)

It’s the fact that he managed to gain so much weight in the last two years. How he’s known as “the fat one” in the band, and he pretends that it doesn’t bother him, when in fact it continuously tears, and rips, and devours his confidence day by day.

It’s the fact that in order to stay happy, seemingly carefree, and the Patrick that everyone knows and loves, he has to turn to the one thing that makes him the way he is.

When if first started out, he ate because it kept the stress levels down. He ate because when he was depressed, his body craved food, and in a lot of cases it made him feel better.

But as the days moved on, and he started putting the weight on, the little self esteem he had dropped, and the depression became stronger. So it turned into one of those endless, hopeless cycles where he was overweight because he ate, and he ate because he was overweight.

Now, what started all this in the first place? What was it that caused the initial depression that led to all this?

Patrick didn’t know. Not at the time at least. Or more like, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, including himself.

But one with careful observation skills would see that the same time he started putting the weight on was around the same time Pete and Ashley became serious.

Now, Pete has had other girlfriends, and it never really bothered him before, (well not to this extent). But Ashlee was always always around. And normally Patrick would have Pete to talk to if he was feeling down or stressed, and Pete would make him feel better. Pete was his antidote for stress and depression. But with Ashley around so much, he started spending considerally less time being there for Patrick.

So Patrick confided in something else.

But that day when Pete told Patrick about the pregnancy and the marriage, it just totally and completely went downhill, and incline so steep it would put a vertical line to rest.

It wasn’t until recently that Patrick realized (with the help of a shrink that he didn’t tell anyone he was seeing) the fact that he wasn’t completely straight, and the fact that he might possibly have feelings for his best friend.

He was definitely attracted to Pete. (Well look at his body.. anyone would be... oh... not most straight guys? Okay.)

So not only were they compatable, but total opposites. When it came to personality and appearance they couldn’t be more different. Yet, they were best friends. They new each other inside and out. Each one knew how the other worked, what ticked them off, how to comfort the other, and just how the other thought. They understood each other. They had this deep connection that most people didn’t have.

Now, Patrick took this all into deep consideration. What exactly does “having feelings” mean? Like a crush right? Well what is a crush? A crush is when you like someone and you’re attracted to them. Right. So, once it said somewhere that if a crush lasts longer then four months or something like that that it’s officially love? So, Patrick has definitely had these feelings for longer then four months. He remembers always thinking Pete was attractive.

But what is love exactly?

Well the dictionary defines it as “an intense feeling of deep affection.”

Okay yeah, so Pete and Patrick’s connection is pretty intense and deep. And of course he has affection for Pete. So, this alone is would probably be considered a good friendship. There’s love in friendship. But throw attraction in there and you’re just flat out "in love."

So there you have it.

Patrick is in fucking love.

And it's hurting him. 

In the months between the wedding and Bronx's birth, Patrick managed to reach the heaviest point he's ever been at in his life. 

So that brings us here and now. Patrick nearly passed out on his sofa from exhaustion. 

Then there was a knock at the door. Patrick lifted himself up off the couch and answered the door. 

And speak of the devil, there Pete stood, looking tired, stressed, and disheveled. 

"Hey." Patrick said. "You have a key you know."

"I know. I forgot it. You look like shit." he said. Patrick laughed. 

"Ditto." he said. 

Pete made his way into the apartment and sat down on the couch, propping his feet up. "Long day at the studio?" 

"Yup." Patrick said, sitting down next to his best friend. 

"Yeah. I got about two hours of sleep last night. And Ashlee had me running around doing errands all day." 

"So what are you doing here then?" Patrick asked. 

"Getting milk and giving my ears a rest." He said with a smirk. 

Patrick smiled and didn't respond. 

There was a silence for a moment while Pete studied Patrick's posture and expression. Knowing his best friend as well as he did, he came to the conclusion that something was wrong. 

"What's wrong Trick?" he asked in a soft voice. 

Patrick looked up at him, unaware of the fact that his depression was obvious. 

"Huh? Nothing. I'm just tired." he answered, looking away from Pete, afraid he would be able to read it in his eyes. 

"Patrick. Don't give me that. It's not healthy to hold things in, so tell me what's wrong right now." Pete somewhat scolded him. 

Patrick sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. He wasn't ready to come out to Pete, so he decided to give Pete some form of an answer that would shut him up. 

"I'm just... Having problems with my self esteem." he mumbled. And it wasn't even a lie. 

Pete had a look of concern on his face. He then leaned closer and placed a supportive hand on his best friends shoulder. 

"Patrick... Why? You're the most talented guy I know." 

Patrick sighed. "Look at me." he said. 

Pete felt his heart nearly break. 

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look Patrick." he said scooting a little closer. 

"I'm fat." he said. "I made the list for the most unsexiest men of 2007. And..." he trailed off. 

"And what?" Pete prompted.

"I...I don't know. I mean, Anna cheated on me twice, and I think Lisa... I think she..."

"You don't know that." Pete said. 

"I saw her." he said. And it was true. He saw her with another guy. But he hardly ever saw her anywaya nd she was a bitch, so he figured it would happen with her anyway. 

"Oh man, Trick, is that what this is about?" Pete asked, sounding concerned again. 

No. "Yeah." 

"Look, she was a bitch anyway, it's not you. You have no reason to be down on yourself. They're just slut gold diggers anyway. Don't let them get to you. You're a catch. You're amazingly talented, you're funny, sweet, and I think you're gorgeous." 

And that's all that matters. 

"And I promise I'm not just saying that. Also, don't pay attention to those stupid sexiest people things. They're stupid and shallow. They so obviously have no taste." he finished. 

Patrick let out an amused laugh. 

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Pete rolled his eyes and pulled Patrick into a hug. 

"It'll be okay Trick. Don't beat yourself up. You have no reason to have low self esteem. I bet there are millions of Fangirls out there who want you in their bed right now."

Patrick laughed. "I think you're confusing me with you." 

"Hey, I actually read YouTube comments. They all think I'm a concieted asshole who steals all the attention from you." 

"Maybe there not so wrong after all." Patrick teased, a smile finding it's way to his lips. 

Pete laughed. "Yeah yeah. That shit can get crazy though." 

"Yeah, once I read one that had this theory that you actually knocked me up, and Ashlee was just a cover up." Patrick said, finally letting out a laugh. 

Pete laughed even harder and pulled away. "Crazy shit man. Though I'm sure you'd make a great dad. Or in this case, mommy. " 

Patrick playfully punched him in the arm. 

"Shut up." he grumbled through a smile. 

"Yeah well, I should get to the store. Ashlee will bitch if I'm gone too long. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" 

Patrick nodded. "Alright. See you later." 

They stood up and Pete gave him one more hug. 

"You'll be alright. Love you, man" Pete mumbled into his ear. He then pulled away and gave one last wave before exiting the apartment.


	3. Change Will Come

"So..." Patrick started as him and Spencer waited backstage for the tech guys to set up. "Where's Brendon? You guys are going on soon."

"He's outside having a smoke." Spencer answered.

Patrick scrunched his brow in confusion. "Since when does Brendon smoke outside of parties?" He asked.

"He started the night Ryan left." Spencer answered. "This is our first tour without them, and well, basically every song reminds him of Ryan."

"That's tough." Patrick said. "But they broke up months ago, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Spencer said. "But he still has this vain hope that Ryan will come running back. So far all the lyrics he's written for the new album scream nothing more than 'Come back to me, I love you, I'm desperate,' as if it will fix everything. It's kind of a lost cause if you ask me. I've known Ryan longer than anyone. He's a stubborn bastard. I just don't think he'll go for it."

"I see." Patrick said. "But how are you doing with this whole thing? You and Ryan were pretty close too, right?"

"It's hard." Spencer said. "I've lost two best friends. One of which I've known since I was five. It's like, imagine if you lost Pete. It's not easy, but it is what it is. It's hard for both of us, but it's really taken a toll on Brendon. He's not only lost two of his greatest friends, but the love of his life too."

"Wow." Patrick responded, not sure what else he could say. He wished he could offer some kind of support or comforting words to help ease the tension in the air, but he was never the best at socializing. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Spencer shrugged, before chuckling. "Wow, I really know how to bring the mood down. How are you doing?" He asked.

Patrick forced a laugh as well. "I'm alright I guess. Doing some extreme dieting, holding the band together while Pete is off fathering."

Spencer nodded. "I have to say, a tour right after the birth of his son was not one of Pete's better idea's."

"Yeah, well, it's Pete. He can be an idiot every now and then. The label was pressuring us anyway."

Spencer laughed and agreed. "Well I better go get Brendon. It's almost time for us to go on. Catch ya later, man."

"See ya." Patrick replied with a small wave.

Bored, Patrick decided that he could maybe take some time to update his blog and such, while he was lingering backstage. He had been meaning to do that for a while now anyway.

"Fucking hell!" A familiar voice exclaimed storming into the room, slamming the door, and kicking over a nearby trash can.

Patrick looked up, startled, and took sight of a flustered, unhappy Pete.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked in concern.

"First mother fucking day in L.A. and already Ashlee tried to rip my head off!" He exclaimed before storming over to sit by Patrick on the sofa. "She's all pissed off because I considered going to a party tonight. Like I'm not going to be here for three days, and like I don't want to spend time with my mother fucking kid! I didn't even say I would go! I just thought about it! And now she's saying that I'm irresponsible and need to grow the fuck up. Fucking christ."

Patrick sighed and placed a supportive hand on Pete's back. "She's probably just stressed and overly tired, man. I mean for the last couple weeks she's basically been having to care for him on her own while you're on tour. I've heard it can be extremely tiring."

Pete sighed. "I know, it's just, ever since Bronx was born, we've been arguing over everything. Not that I'd ever regret having him, but really, it's getting out of hand."

"Well neither one of you have ever been parents before. I'm sure as time goes on,  
and you get off of tour, things will be back to normal, more or less." Trick offered. He wasn't entirely sure he believed his own words, but it was his job it calm Pete down, it had been for the past eight or so years.

"I hope you're right. Uh," Pete started. "Ashlee is really really pissed off at me, and told me I shouldn't come home. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"You know you can stay at my place any time you want. But if you want my advice, I think you should go back anyway because she probably didn't mean it, and if you don't you'll end up looking like a huge douche bag."

"Alright. But if that doesn't work I'm crashing at your place."

Patrick laughed. "Alright. Now you might want to go make yourself look pretty. We're on after Brendon and Spencer."

Pete smirked. "Oh, but what's the point? I can never look as pretty as you, no matter how hard I try, Lunchbox."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and go put your make-up on."

~*~

"Can you believe the tour's almost over?" Pete said, plopping down on the couch next to Patrick.

"Yeah. Only two more shows left. Then you can go back to raising your child, and the rest of us can go back to... what ever it is we do in our free time. I don't know."

"We usually work on writing music, but honestly, I don't think I'll have much time for that after tour." Pete said.

"Yeah. Ashlee would probably leave you if you weren't there, even after tour." Patrick joked, though it was probably true.

"Probably. So, Trick, I feel like every time we chat, we're discussing my problems. What's been happening with you lately?"

"Nothing exciting. I've just been working on some of my own lyrics and stuff. It's nothing big. I might turn them into songs one of these days."

"Bro, one, you didn't tell me you were working on solo stuff. I should smack you in the back of the head or something. And two, you should totally put out a solo album. It would be fucking sick man."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "When would I have the time?"

Pete was silent for a moment. "You know," he Started. "Maybe after this tour it would be better if we took some tome off. Fall Out Boy I mean. I mean, I think I need some time to raise my kid, and it would give you a chance to work on solo stuff. Then Joe and Andy could start their own thing too."

Patrick thought about it for a second. "I think you're right. A break would be good for us." He agreed, though feeling a little sullen about it.

"It won't be forever." Pete said, sensing Patrick's disappointment. "Believers never die, and neither does Fall Out Boy."

"I know that. And I completely agree with you. But don't tell me you think it's not even a little sad."

"Yeah it is. It means that instead of chilling with my best bud, I have to go do grown up things, with you far away. But I'll come visit often, you can be sure of that."

"Well, considering you flew all the way to Chicago to 'talk' to me, I don't doubt it." Patrick added with a small smile.

"The fans are going to go ape shit." Pete said.

"I can see the angry tweets now." Patrick added.

Pete laughed. "I bet we'll get at least ten threatening to commit suicide. Probably more threatening to kill us."

Patrick laughed too and agreed.

"When should we announce it?" Patrick asked.

"Maybe after we discuss it with Joe and Andy?" Pete suggested, pointing out that the Peterick duo had gone and made decisions without even cluing in the drummer or guitarist, again. But them not really giving a shit either way is the reason FOB had stuck together for so long. Really, they just want to rock the fuck out and have fun.

Essentially, they love what they're doing, and their making a difference in peoples lives. That's all that really matters right?

~*~

Months pass.

There isn't much communication among the four boys.

Joe and Andy decided to form their own band, more along the metal side of things, Pete started a band with some girl with a weird name, or so Patrick thought, and Patrick, well he went back to Chicago to work on his EP.

It's been months, and Patrick hasn't seen Pete since he left California.

He decided that it would be better for his health, both mental and physical, if he could try his absolute best to get over his feelings for his best friend.

He had finally lost the weight he had been struggling with for years, and he wasn't going to go back. (Though part of his inspiration for loosing the weight were in fact those feelings.)

He figured the only way to forget about Pete was to focus just on his music, and nothing more. (Not that he really wanted to forget about Pete, but he didn't see much of an alternative option at this point.)

He figures if he can forget about Pete long enough to get over him, then when he does see him again, there wont be any problems in their friendship. (His therapist disagrees, but what do they know anyway?)

So Patrick sat in the studio, recording what was definitely not a song about Pete.

He originally wasn't going to record it, but some buddies of his overheard him playing it and demanded that he do so.

So, this song that is not about Pete, made it onto the EP.

It's about some guy who is in love but won't admit it to anyone. Not even himself. Some guy who is not Patrick. Some made up character. Not Patrick. (Even though the line, "Like rings around a stump, that's something I know a little bit about child." begs to differ.) And that's what he told everybody.

Oh, and this song isn't about Pete.

Once he finished his work for the day, Patrick decided to check his much ignored cell phone.

He had one missed call.

Guess who?

Pete.

Patrick wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous. It could have been a combination of the two.

He hit the call back button and waiting anxiously for and answer, which made him feel like a complete fool. Patrick knows this man better than anyone on this planet. He should not be nervous. Just because he hasn't talked to him in a few months doesn't mean anything has changed.

 _"Sup man?"_ Pete answered. 

"Hey, you called?"

_"Yeah, hey, I'm going to be in Chicago for a couple days, and I miss ya kid. So why don't you say we meet at that little coffee place we used to go to?_

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good"

 _"You alright, man?"_ Pete asked. _"You sound a little down."_

"Yeah I'm just a bit worn out, I've been recording all day. When are you going to be flying in?" Patrick asked, not wanting to linger on the subject for too long.

_"Around noon. Meet me and the coffee place around twelve thirty?"_

"Yeah. See you then."

_"Awesome. See ya dude."_

"Bye." Patrick said, hanging up the phone, then letting out a sigh.

So much for trying to forget about him.

But no. He thought. He can't forget about Pete. Pete's been his best friend since he was practically seventeen. It's these feelings he has to forget. He needs to go have lunch with his best fucking friend, and not act like an idiot. He needs to move on. He needs to find a girl. Or even a guy. Anyone who's not Pete. He needs to not fuck up the best friendship he's ever had. He's going to go have lunch with Pete, and it's going to be like old times before Patrick realized these stupid feelings.

~*~

Patrick sat in the coffee shop, staring down into his coffee.

"Hey man!"

Patrick looked up, and sure enough, there stood Pete in a pair of Rayband sunglasses, and his latest candlestien hoodie, holding out his arms, expecting a hug or something.

Patrick stood up, and obliged Pete, giving him a friendly hug and a pat on the back.

"How's it going?" Patrick asked, sitting down again.

"Alright..." Pete said trailing off. He then removed his sunglasses and took in Patrick's appearance.

"...What?" Patrick asked in confusion. What the hell was he staring at?

"Oh nothing. Just, wow. You look so different." Pete stated.

"Oh, just yeah, you know." Patrick muttered awkwardly. He wasn't sure if Pete meant it as a good or bad thing.

"I mean, I'd seen pictures and stuff, but it's just, I don't know. Sinking in more I guess."

"Yeah, well, I finally buckled down and lost the weight." Since he wasn't around Pete as often, he was less depressed and could focus on other things, like his solo album and losing weight.

"Congratulations... You're dressed so formally." Pete stated, pointing out Patrick's white button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Well you know I've always liked suits and such. I can finally pull them off now."

Pete nodded and reached over, taking a sip of Patrick's coffee, which Patrick recognized as Pete attempting a subject change, as if he was uncomfortable with the current one.

Patrick furrowed his brow.

"Do you not approve of it or something?" Patrick asked, sounding somewhat bitter.

"What? Oh no, no not at all. I mean, It's different is all. I dunno. I guess I'll just miss my old Trick, but I'll get over it." Pete attempted to sooth Patrick, but he could see that he had offended him even more.

Shit

Pete thought. He was usually good at avoiding these kinds of things. Especially with Patrick. He blamed the shock and the long time no see for his fuck up.

Patrick scoffed. "Well fuck you. I didn't spend months exercising my ass off so you can miss old Patrick. Guess what. He's gone and he's never coming back. It's not like the sideburns defined who I was anyway." Patrick bit, crossing his arms.

Pete sighed and sat back. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

Patrick was silent for a moment before scratching his head and avoiding Pete's gaze by looking out the window. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just... I don't know. I'm kind of stressed and tired and just... not in a great mood."

Pete nodded. "It's alright. I get it. I shouldn't have said it. I know it's a touchy subject. As long as you're happy, I'm totally happy for you. And I'm proud of you. You finally did it 'Trick."

Patrick looked up an managed a small smile. "Thanks." He said. "So how's fatherhood treating you?"


End file.
